


A Secret Affair

by FangsStryker



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsStryker/pseuds/FangsStryker
Summary: Astrid is in a bind. She's married to an asshole who only sees her as a trophy wife, meant to look good and serve his desires, all while ruining her future. She thought her life was done. Then she met someone, an old friend from high school, who saw her as a person, who treated her as a woman worthy of respect. Astrid fell in love with him and their secret affair continued for several years, without her selfish, idiot husband knowing.But all good things come to an end, and Astrid and Hiccup must deal with the consequences of their actions, in order to save their love and their family.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading a few fanfics of Astrid cheating on Hiccup and thought, what if instead, it's Astrid cheating with Hiccup. This was the result. Nonetheless, I don't condone or encourage cheating. If a relationship is not working, break it off and go your separate ways, though I know it's sometimes easier said than done. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.

“Yeah, my wife Astrid is pretty hot,” bragged Snotlout as he downed another pint of beer.

“Hmm,” hummed Eret, owner, cook, and bartender of Eretson’s Bar and Grill. He was nonchalantly paying attention as he cleaned a glass mug with a cloth.

“Seriously, bro, no joke,” slurred Snotlout. “She is fucking _hot!_ Like, twenty out of ten, hot.” He grinned viciously. “And she’s all mine.”

“Good for you,” Eret said, not giving a shit.

_At the Jorgenson residence…_

“Oh fuck! Hiccup!” Astrid moaned as she bounced on Hiccup’s lap, driving herself harder onto him. Her lover, her best kept secret of nearly ten years, held her by the waist, gazing at her with a look of pure worship. She loved it when he looked at her like that, reminding her of the days when she and him would look at each other from across the hall in high school, separated by the walls of teenage society and stigma.

It was so stupid looking back at it now. There were no walls, no stigma that could hurt them worse than the reality of the present. She had been a jock who hung with other jocks, eventually dating the high school quarterback because everyone said she should. They were perfect together, they said. She wished she didn’t listen, that she said no when he proposed to her at graduation, trapping her as thousands of eyes watched her expectedly. Including the eyes of the person making love to her now, who watched with sorrow as she accepted and was hauled into a sloppy kiss with a man she didn’t really love.

But she was here now, in a massive home bought by her former quarterback husband’s father, living in a boring, aggravating marriage with a man who thought himself God’s gift to women. A gift that droned on about himself, how handsome and strong and all kinds of manly attributes that should make her grateful for marrying him. He, who treated her like a servant, expecting a clean house on arrival, dinner to be made ready, and her waiting in lingerie with sultry eyes and inviting legs.

She wished she said no then. But right now, all that mattered was the man loving her in the moment.

Hiccup flipped them over on the bed, grasping her hands in his as he thrusted slowly, deeply, making her moan in wanting lust. “Faster,” she begged, and he obliged. “Harder,” she pleaded, and he complied. “Deeper!” she cried, and he obeyed. Every move he made, every push and pull, forward and back, she matched with thrusts of her own, demanding the pleasure he was offering willingly, eagerly, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Closer.

Closer!

_Closer!_

“Hiccup!” she shouted, bringing his body closer to hers, clawing at his back, gripping his waist with her thighs, locking him in with her crossed legs. He brought his lips down upon hers, their lips meshing with carnal desire as he thrusted once, twice, and thrice, before he groaned an animalistic growl to Astrid’s ear as she felt him pour himself into her.

She smiled, panting as she felt the gushing of her lover’s seed flood her womb. Forgoing her birth control pill this morning, she wondered if she would become pregnant again, with Hiccup’s third child. Yes, his third child, for he had given her two beautiful children already. Her daughter Zephyr, who was eight, and her son Nuffink, who had turned five one month ago. Their birth certificates listed their last names as Jorgenson, but it was obvious to her and Hiccup that they were Haddocks.

Regardless, the clueless Snotlout was proud that he had “knocked up” his wife twice, and his father Spitelout—just as unaware—was just as prideful at being a grandfather, always rubbing it in his older brother Stoick’s face. Yet the two, especially Snotlout, still found the kids most disappointing.

“Seriously,” Snotlout would rant, “all Zephyr does is make stupid drawings, and she’s completely useless at playing sports. And Nuffink—god, the kid is a fucking twig. How can that be my son? He probably got it from your side of the family.” He would finish his complaints with a swig of beer, then growl when it emptied before he was done. “Get me another one, babe.”

She wanted a divorce. She would have done it years ago if the snotfaced bastard hadn’t ruined her credit, leaving her in debt when he stole and used up all her cards and never paid them back. Snotlout also destroyed her chances of going to college when he took her tuition money to spend on booze and gambling. “I’ll win it all back, babe, don’t worry. Now hurry up and suck me off. Gotta get to work in twenty.” Gods, she fucking hated him. She could make a case, she knew, but her financial situation left her in a place where the judge may not find her suitable to have custody of her kids. And she was sure Snotlout and his rich father knew that, too.

The most she could do was try to save whatever she can get from her awful waitressing job.

“Astrid,” Hiccup called to her, touching her arm tenderly.

She blinked as she realized how intensely she was staring at the ceiling. It would have burned through a hundred of times if she had heat vision. Turning, her eyes fell upon on Hiccup who looked at her with concerned orbs of forest green. God, she loved staring into those eyes. She wished so many times that she could wake up to those eyes instead of her husband’s drooling pig face.

“You okay, milady?” Hiccup asked. She loved his little nickname for her. It was sweet and gentlemanly. More importantly, he said it in a tone that spoke of love, not possession.

She replied by kissing his lips in a soft peck. “I’m fine, babe. Thanks for asking.” Calling him “babe” was by accident, during the early days of their secret trysts. Snotlout calling her that made her feel like an object, a possession to show off and a prize for him to do as pleased. She didn’t want to associate that with Hiccup, but her lover looked at her with adoration and responded by calling her “milady”.

“How are Zephyr and Nuffink doing?” he asked. Astrid felt a twinge of guilt. He was their father, their true biological sire but he was unable to see them often because they carried the Jorgenson name instead of Haddock. Because if he tried to see them even once a week, it would arouse suspicion from the jealous and possessive man that was her husband…and his cousin.

“They’re doing great.” She answered with smile, trying to hide the remorse she felt. “Zephyr is making friends and her drawings are getting better, more detailed everyday. She’ll become a great artist, I’m sure.” Her smile widened when she saw the look of pride in Hiccup’s eyes. He was proud of their daughter, and would be proud even if she didn’t have an affinity for art. It was a look Snotlout never gave, even when Zephyr tried to show him her drawings. The usual response was an uncaring comment or an annoyed shout, followed by crying and slamming of a little girl’s bedroom door.

“And Nuffink?”

“He’s doing well. He’s such an energetic little boy, and he’s always looking for something exciting to do. Unfortunately, thanks to ‘Grandpa’ Spitelout, Nuffink has picked up the Jorgenson sport of trying to bludgeon his own head.”

Hiccup snorted, a noise that was both amused and irritated. “Should’ve expected that. Of course, if his real grandpa was telling him things, he would have picked up my dad’s habit of trying break rocks with his head.”

Astrid sighed. Stoick and Spitelout were definitely brothers, big, burly, and strong Viking-like men, yet they produced such opposing offspring. But she preferred the offspring in her bed, who had given her happiness and two children, instead of the one whose ring had ensnared her finger and made her life miserable. “I wish I had said no. That I didn’t listen to the peer pressure and chose someone like you instead.”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “Someone like me, huh? Have you met other sarcastic fishbones with muttonheaded cousins?”

“Only the one, and you know what I mean, Haddock.” She punched his arm, lightly.

“Yeah, I know,” he grinned, softly rubbing his arm, then sighed. “I wish I had stepped forward and said something, anything, to get you out of marrying Snotlout.”

“It would’ve gotten you in trouble. People didn’t exactly like you back then. And Snotlout might’ve beaten you for trying to interfere.” Astrid commented, remembering the profoundly stupid mentality of high school teenagers, especially the jocks she hung out with before. Those same jocks who were no longer part of her social circle or her life. Assholes.

“Probably, but you’re trapped in a loveless marriage with a guy who ruined your credit, who doesn’t give two shits about ‘his kids’, and is always expecting you to please him. I would’ve taken all the ridicule and beatings in the world if it meant you and our kids didn’t have to suffer with that lout.” Hiccup said, looking her in the eye with such strong conviction. She knew he meant it.

Astrid bit her lip, tears stinging in her eyes. How did she overlook this man? He was concerned about her well-being, her happiness, and the well-being and happiness of her children. Gods, she wished she had married Hiccup.

But it’s hopeless.

This is all they can do.

A buzz on the nightstand alerted the secret couple and the message that flashed on the screen revealed their time together was coming to an end.

“He’s leaving the bar. Better get going.” Hiccup replied a thank you to Eret before he leaned over and gave the woman he loved since high school a tender kiss. Astrid held him close, prolonging their contact as much as possible before the need to breathe forced them apart.

“Same time next month?” She asked, hopeful.

Hiccup smiled. “If I have anything to say about it. Hell, I wish we could do this everyday.”

Astrid smiled, but shook her head. “Once a month is risky enough. Every day, even once a week, would be us asking to get caught.”

Hiccup sighed as he got dressed, pulling on his pants. “Honestly, part of me wouldn’t care about that. I’m…” he looked at with his sorrowful green eyes. “I don’t want us to be a secret anymore, Astrid. I want us, this, our kids,” he gestured with his hand, “to be real.”

“Hiccup, don’t,” Astrid bit her lip, clutching the blanket near her heart. “You know I want that too, but I can’t divorce Snotlout. Not as I am right now. No judge would rule in favor of me taking care of Zephyr and Nuffink. Snotlout, the arrogant gambler and unbelievable imbecile that he is, has money. _Lots_ of money. He can afford to care for them.” He could also afford to pay back her cards without gambling, but he just won’t.

“Except he won’t,” Hiccup said as he out on his shirt, “He’ll use them to satisfy his needs. Abuse them whenever they don’t meet his standards.” Pulling on his jacket, he breathed deeply before asking, “Did Nuffink get into a fight today? I saw he had a bruise on his cheek when I came in. He wouldn’t tell me how he got it.”

Astrid exhaled angrily. “No, that was Snotlout. He got angry at him because Nuffink tripped and accidentally broke a vase. He…” she clenched her eyes, “he punched him in the face and dragged him to his bedroom. He locked him in there until I came back from working at the diner. I gave Snotlout an earful before telling him to get out. I got Nuffink out as soon as he left. And that’s when I called you.”

Hiccup clenched his fists and breathed heavily. That shit-faced, pigheaded, absolute fucking bastard! “I’ll kill him.” The moment he walked through the door he knew something was wrong. Nuffink had a dark mark on his cheek, but when he asked what happened, the boy turned away and ran to his room. Zephyr, who had been holding her brother when he ran, chased after him. He would have followed them, too, if Astrid hadn’t told him to give them space, then clutched him desperately, her eyes glistening, and pleaded, “I need you.”

“You better get going.” She interrupted, getting out of bed herself and pulling her own clothes on. “It’s twenty-five minutes from the bar and you need to be long gone by the time he gets here.” She placed a comforting hand his arm before reaching down to hold his shaking fist. She smiled as he relaxed and threaded their fingers together. “I’ll take care of Nuffink. Snotlout won’t touch him again, I promise.”

“Can I see him? And Zephyr?” He asked.

“Of course. But it’ll have to be brief.”

“I hate it when it’s brief.”

“They hate it too.”

Together, they left the bedroom and walked to their son’s room, on the other side of the house. It was slightly ajar with a light seen through the cracks. Pushing it open, they saw Nuffink on the bed being held by Zephyr.

The two were the combined images of their parents. Zephyr had auburn hair like her dad while possessing her mother’s round face and blue eyes. Nuffink was like his father at a young age, with a small thin frame and vibrant green eyes, but his hair was the same shining blonde color of his mother’s.

“Hey guys,” Hiccup said. They raised their heads and looked to see their father standing in the doorway with their mother.

Nuffink rushed over and hugged his father’s legs tightly. “Dad!” Zephyr quickly joined her brother, hugging Hiccup just as fiercely.

“Hey champ, my little lady,” Hiccup kneeled down to hug them both, wishing he could hold them forever in his arms.

“Are you leaving already?” Zephyr asked as they pulled away to look at their father’s kind, supportive face.

“Please don’t!” Nuffink cried, and Hiccup frowned as he saw once more the bruise on his son’s face, and then the redness of his eyes. Nuffink had been crying, which explained Zephyr’s presence. “Please stay!”

“I wish I could, champ,” Hiccup replied, his hand resting on his son’s bruised cheek, tentatively, comfortingly, “I really wish I could, but you know I can’t.”

“Why not? You’re our real dad.” Nuffink asked, his eyes tearing again. He and his sister had known Hiccup was there true father when they were five years old—Nuffink was told on his birthday last month. It was the greatest—and most confusing—present he had ever gotten.

“Legally speaking, I’m not,” Hiccup said, grimacing as he said the fact aloud. “Your dad is Snotlout, not me.”

“I don’t want him as my dad! All he does is shout and yell at us! At Mom! A-A-And…” the boy started hiccuping, “And h-h-he hi-it me! He h-hit m-me real-ly hard-d!” He finally admitted. His dad asked him when he came, but he was too ashamed to tell him. But he was leaving, so now it didn’t matter.

“Oh Nuffink,” Hiccup embraced his son, feeling his own eyes tear up, “I wish I could take you away from here. You, your sister, your mom…I love you guys so much.”

“L-Love y-y-you too, Dad,” Nuffink cried into his father’s shoulder, fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

“Come on now, no more tears,” Hiccup said as he pulled away, wiping the little boy’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Remember, you’re the man of the family when I’m not here. You gotta be strong for mommy and Zephy, okay?”

Nuffink sniffed, wiping snot away with arm and nodded. “Y-Yeah Dad. Okay.”

“I can take care of myself, Dad.” Zephyr interjected, hands on her hips. Hiccup grinned at her posture. She was so much like her mother. Acted like her too.

“I know you can. You’ve done a great job so far, my little lady.” Hiccup told her, causing his daughter to smile with pride. He then drew her in for another hug, causing her to giggle with joy.

“Time’s up, guys,” Astrid reluctantly interrupted. Watching Hiccup and their kids brought such joy and warmth to her heart, she never wanted it to end. But Snotlout was getting closer by the minute, and Hiccup needed to leave _now_.

Zephyr and Nuffink started protesting, but their father gently shushed them. “It’s okay you two. I’ll see you both next month. Promise.” He held up his pinkie in invitation.

“Okay Dad.” They coiled their own pinkies with his, sealing the vow.

He kissed their foreheads before reluctantly getting up and joining Astrid at the door.

“Go to sleep, guys,” Astrid instructed, “Zephyr, tuck your brother in and then go to bed yourself, alright?”

“Yes Mom.”

“Good. Goodnight guys.”

“Bye Zeph, bye Nuff! Goodnight!”

“Goodnight Dad!”

The door closed and the secret lovers sighed in remorse, their hearts clenching in unison. Once a month was the only time the four of them could be together as a family, and only for a short time. The desire for more was great, impossible to ignore, but the consequences of their actions reminded them what could happen if they were discovered.

Without further delay, Hiccup and Astrid quickly went to the door, embracing and sharing one last kiss of love and passion before Hiccup left with a heavy heart and drove away. Astrid watched him go behind the window, holding back tears as she held the curtain open with one hand while the other rested on her stomach, certain she would soon carry another Haddock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy reading it.

“What is this time, mate?” Eret asked his irritated customer.

Snotlout slammed the empty mug of beer. “My wife, that’s what!” he spat. “She’s gotten bitchier ever since she got pregnant again last month. She even kicked me out and told me not to come back ‘til after the weekend! And if I try to sneak back, she’ll chop off my man-bits with an axe! Now I’m gonna have to find someone to bunk with.”

The bartender shrugged. “It’s mood swings, mate. Happens every time. Just gotta deal with it.”

“Fuck that,” Snotlout said while demanding a refill. “I had to deal with it twice already. You think she would’ve learned to handle it by now.”

“She’s carrying another baby and it’s messing with her body. She can’t help it.” Eret reasoned.

Snotlout scoffed. “Whatever. It’s not my problem.”

“Aren’t you her husband?”

“Yeah, I am,” the short man grinned smugly, “and she’s gonna pop me another kid. Score three for the Snotman!” He then chanted his Jorgenson victory cry. “Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!” This earned him the ire of everyone nearby, the bartender especially.

_At Hiccup’s Apartment…_

“Thanks for letting us crash here, babe. Being in the house by ourselves was suffocating.” Astrid said as she and the children were invited inside. They were carrying backpacks, which Hiccup guessed were for spare clothes.

“Not a problem, milady. If there’s anything I can do for you guys, I’ll help,” said Hiccup as he took her coat from her, hanging it on a nearby rack. “How are you kids doing? Enjoying the weekend?”

“We were until Uncle Snot made Mom angry.” Zephyr answered. She and Nuffink decided to call their “dad” by his real title a week ago, but only in their mom and real dad’s presence.

“Uh-oh,” Hiccup winced, turning to Astrid. “What happened this time?”

Astrid sighed angrily. “Snotlout was going off about how ‘manly’ he was for ‘knocking me up’ again, then started complaining about my mood swings. Said he couldn’t enjoy basking in his accomplishment because I was a being 'bitchy'. Fucking pig.”

Hiccup covered her mouth. “Whoa, Astrid, easy on the language! There are _children_ present.” He said, half joking, but mostly serious.

“Eh, it’s no big deal, Dad. Uncle Snot cusses all the time.” Nuffink revealed quite joyfully. His cheek was looking better; the swelling had gone down, though Hiccup could still see the faded mark of his mostly healed bruise.

“It’s true, he’s got no filter.” Zephyr chimed in. “And we cuss behind Uncle Snot’s back all the time, too.”

Hiccup stared at them with raised eyebrows. “That is… both worrying and awesome at the same time.”

Astrid peeled his hand off her mouth and smirked. “Relax, babe. I explained to them kids their age shouldn’t be cursing like that. I won’t stop them from cursing at their fake dad, however.”

“Milady, you are something else,” Hiccup pulled her close and kissed her. She reciprocated happily. “How are you feeling?” He asked, resting a hand on her still flat midsection.

Astrid beamed as she laid her hand on top of his. “I’m doing alright. Aside from the morning sickness and some mood swings, I’ve never felt better.”

“No weird cravings yet?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about chocolate covered pickles for a while.” Astrid teased. Hiccup laughed while Zephyr and Nuffink shivered and gagged, wondering why their mom would eat something so gross.

“Now then,” Hiccup said before coughing into his hand and adopted a posh accent, giving an exaggerated bow to his guests. “How may I serve you all today? Refreshments? Snacks?”

“Video games!” Nuffink shouted just as Zephyr was about to speak, causing her to huff.

“Video games it is!” Hiccup declared as he walked over to the living room, Nuffink racing to the couch. He ruffled his miffed daughter’s hair as he passed by. “And you can show me your drawings while we play.” Zephyr beamed as she joined her brother and father on the couch, hopping on her father’s left side while Nuffink was seated at his right. “Wanna join us, milady?”

Astrid shrugged. “Sure, why not?” Today was the start of something special and extraordinarily rare. Snotlout was gone for the weekend, and Astrid decided that instead of moping around in their large house, she and the kids would stay with Hiccup at his apartment for the weekend. A whole weekend to themselves, to be a family. It was a godsend in her opinion, and she wasn’t going to waste it.

_An hour of gaming and drawings later…_

“Alright, here we go,” Hiccup said, controller in hand, his fingers ready to mash. “Ready to get served, milady?”

Astrid smirked. “In your dreams, babe.” She glanced at her kids and gave them a secret smile. “Ready kids?”

They returned her smile and nodded, “Ready!” Giggling all the while.

On the screen, the camera flew around the arena, a dirty and industrial looking area where four competitors, dressed in green, orange, yellow and purple each, stretched and readied themselves. They all stood on a cardinal platform, yellow caution lights flashing as the counter started.

_“3… 2… 1… GO!”_

“Now kids!”

Dub, Hiccup’s green tech DJ-like character, soon found himself bombarded with dynamite! “Oh, not fair! Not fair!” He tried to toss the dynamite back, but Astrid’s Naomi, Nuffink’s Zak, and Zephyr’s Zoe were relentless. Dub fought a hard battle and valiantly survived for a minute before he was blown up for the third and final time. His platform dropped into a dark and bottomless abyss, the scrawny man’s high-pitched scream echoing as he fell.

“Aah, you killed me!” Hiccup cried out before turning his vengeful eyes towards his laughing children. “O-oh-oh, how dare you!” He scooped up Zephyr into his arms, then pressed his mouth against her neck and blew a vicious raspberry, making her shriek with laughter. Nuffink tried to escape over the couch but Hiccup caught him before he could jump. “Oh no you don’t! Come here!” The little boy howled like his sister as he suffered the same torment.

Astrid laughed as her lover wreaked vengeance upon their children. Then squealed as she was pulled into Hiccup’s arms. “And you, the mastermind, will pay dearly for this treachery!” He said before beginning his assault. She laughed as her lover’s hands tickled her body, striking her most sensitive spots. She tried to pull away, but was swiftly brought back in. “No, no! You are not getting away.” Astrid then smirked when she felt his hand touch hers. She grabbed hold, got out of his grip, and twisted his wrist joint painfully. “Aah! Okay, you win, you win!” She released him, panting as she caught her breath. “No fair, you always win.” He complained as he soothed his aching wrist.

“You knew what you were getting into,” Astrid teased as she leaned smugly against him.

“Uh-huh,” was his sarcastic reply. Hiccup then pulled her close, his hand under her chin. “Yeah, I definitely knew.” He kissed her, their lips pressing together tenderly as the moment washed over them. This moment of fun and joy, laughter and happiness, of family and love. It was everything they always wanted. Nothing could ruin this.

“Blech! Stop kissing! Let’s keep playing!” Nuffink shouted as he grabbed his controller again, the game still going despite his father’s playful revenge on them.

Zephyr swatted his arm. “Let them have their moment,” she hissed at her brother, uncaring if Zack was bombarding Zoe with dynamite.

“It’s fine guys, don’t worry,” Hiccup said when he and Astrid pulled apart. “Besides, it’s time for dinner anyway.” Nuffink whined in protest, then protested again when his father ruffled his hair. “Come on, champ, don’t be like that. Tell you what, how about you and Zephyr keep playing, while your mother and I get the food ready. Sound good?”

“Yeah, okay,” Nuffink reluctantly agreed, pouting as his parents left. He actually was starting to get hungry. Then he hummed in thought, raising his controller. What other games did his dad have?

“That was a lot of fun,” Hiccup said as he looked in the fridge.

“It was! Most fun we had all year, in fact.” Astrid sighed happily as she leaned against the counter. “It’s so good to have moments like this. Like we’re a real, proper family.”

Hiccup smiled. “Yeah. It feels like that, doesn’t it? I’m really glad you and the kids are here. I was dying from boredom… and worry.” At her questioning gaze, he explained. “Ever since last month, I just keep wondering if you guys are okay. If Snotlout is hurting the kids again, or you, or…”

“We’re fine, Hiccup, don’t worry,” Astrid soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder, “After that night, I made it perfectly clear to Snotlout that I wouldn’t tolerate him hitting Nuffink, or Zephyr, like that again. Not unless he wants me to beat the crap out of him in return.” She explained with a raised fist. “He was pretty surprised I challenged him, but he got the message… and wasn’t too happy about it.”

Hiccup chuckled. It was good to see Astrid have her fiery spirit again, to be the strong and passionate woman he always knew she would become. She was no longer the victim Snotlout’s abuse had turned her into. She was a survivor and a fighter, and nothing would change that.

Musing on his thoughts, he asked, “Would that be enough to gain custody of the kids? Him hitting Nuffink?”

Astrid shook her head with a frustrated grimace. “Unfortunately, no. In Berk, physical violence is way of communication and a way of rearing children to behave. For it to be considered abuse, it must be repeated or cause great traumatic harm, physically, mentally, and/or emotionally to a child’s body and development, like breaking an arm or causing severe anxiety or depression. Last month was the only time Snotlout ever raised a hand against Nuffink, and it only left a bruise, which means it wouldn’t be enough to be classified as abuse—fucking bullshit! And Nuffink, gods I love him, is determined to not let Snotlout hitting him scare him anymore. He says it was nothing, and that it doesn’t bother him.” Her face scrunched at her son’s fortitude, feeling pride and sorrow at Nuffink’s will.

“Oh champ,” Hiccup shook his head, feeling the same emotions as Astrid. Nuffink was trying to be brave by being stubborn, which meant he fell into the description of non-abuse, of appropriate child-rearing by Berk’s illogical, Viking standards. His son’s courage and perseverance were unintentionally problematic, but gods did Hiccup love that boy for his determination. “I want to hug him so bad right now.”

Astrid grinned at Hiccup’s proclamation, sharing in the pride of their son, before continuing. “I took a photo of his bruise, just in case I need it for evidence in court. And while Snotlout’s an asshole and an idiot, he, shockingly, does have some sense, especially after I warned him.” She sighed. “He’s gonna have to do something extremely reprehensible for me to make a custody case for the kids. And even then, he’ll probably try to drag it out to where I can’t pay my lawyer, and then I’ll have to either drop the case or settle on his terms.”

Hiccup grimaced, but before he could offer his help in financing her case, Astrid gave him a look that made him realize she was not going to accept his charity. Her pride would not allow it. Astrid was adamant to settle this dispute between herself and Snotlout all on her own, to win custody of their children through her own efforts. He admired that about her, even if he thought she was being too obstinate.

So instead he dropped the matter and asked her if homemade chicken soup with bread on the side would be good for dinner and for her recently pregnant belly. She replied in the positive, and it was confirmed when he heard her stomach rumble. He laughed heartily, and she punched his shoulder, blushing and smiling. He had just popped the soup into the microwave and set the time to warm up when their kids’ screaming alerted them.

Sprinting back into the living room, they found Zephyr and Nuffink cowering beneath the couch pillows. On the screen, a young and dashing police officer in a blue uniform was pushed to the ground, and then savagely devoured by a pair of pale, skin-pealed zombies.

“Oh geez,” Hiccup muttered as he quickly grabbed the controller and quit the game, bringing it back to the Xbox home screen. “I should’ve put the parental controls on before I left.”

“T-that was so…s-s-scary,” stammered Zephyr as she hid behind a thick square pillow. Astrid quickly went over to comfort her.

“There was so much blood…and guts,” muttered Nuffink, mystified, who stared wide-eyed at the screen. He then grinned excitedly, “Put it on again, Dad!”

“No!”

“Actually,” Hiccup exclaimed, clapping his hands, “it’s about time for dinner, so no more video games. Come on, let’s go you two.”

“Phew!”

“Aww!”

Zephyr and Nuffink made their way to the kitchen while Hiccup stayed to turn on the parental settings, Astrid standing alongside him.

“I’m surprised you got the remake of Resident Evil 2. You said you hated horror games, especially after playing Dead Space.” Astrid commented.

She remembered how terrified Hiccup got after facing his first necromorph and refused to touch the game again. Which was fine since she got to play it whenever she could sneak away from her clueless husband and enjoy some binge-gaming with Hiccup. The game was a little scary, she’d admit, but the dismemberment helped alleviate some of that. Curb-stomping necromorphs just felt so… cathartic.

“Yeah, they’re not my favorite,” Hiccup said as he turned the Xbox off, “but everyone kept saying how amazing the game was, how it made zombies scary again, and the deluxe version was on sale for, like, twenty-four dollars. So, I thought, why not, let’s try something new—or well, new version of an old classic. Besides, classic zombies are easier to handle than twisted space monsters.”

“Uh-huh, sure.” Astrid teased, laughing as he gave her a flat stare before sticking his tongue out. “How far did you get?” She asked as they went back to the kitchen to join their children.

“To the part where Mr. X kicked my shit in after being cornered.” He responded sardonically, causing her to laugh again.

The microwave beeped the food’s completion and soon the family of one Haddock and three Jorgensons dined happily on warm soup, soft bread to dip with, and lots of stories from work and school. They talked and laughed merrily together like a family, complete with Nuffink whining about his dad suddenly embracing him so snugly, embarrassing the confused young boy while his mother and sister laughed.

The hour soon grew late, and despite their protests, it was clear that Zephyr and Nuffink were ready for bed, especially when they started yawning.

“Alright, come on,” Hiccup said as he picked up Nuffink, the young boy clinging to his shirt, “Time for bed.”

“But we’re not tired…” Nuffink replied before yawning loudly, his eyes drooping. “… okay, maybe a little tired.”

“And tired little boys need their sleep.” Astrid said as she held Zephyr in her arms. “Little ladies, too.”

“Yes, Mom,” Zephyr complied more readily as she couldn’t contain her own tired yawns. Besides, sleep was sounding better by the second.

Hiccup lead them to the second room of his apartment, where two twin beds had been set. They tucked their kids into bed, and Hiccup felt tears in his eyes as he kissed his children’s foreheads and wished them goodnight. Some part of him felt a little embarrassed for feeling so emotional, but it was something he was seldom able to do except during his secret monthly visits. This would one of the few times he could say goodnight and wake up to say good morning to his children. It was something he cherished and wished would be a more permanent aspect of his life.

Astrid watched and couldn’t help but feel tears in her eyes as well. It was clear how much Hiccup loved their kids and any moment he could spend with them became treasured moments in his heart. More and more, she wished she had rejected Snotlout all those years ago and gave Hiccup a chance. She wished she had divorced Snotlout already so she could marry Hiccup, so he could be the father and husband he was trying to be.

Closing the door, the two adults were silent, staring at each other as the unease set in. Not about being together, but in the eventuality that once the weekend was over, the Jorgensons would have to return home while Hiccup would watch them go, his heart breaking the further they got.

It was a depressing thought, and Astrid was determined to not let that eventuality undermine their wonderful evening. She grabbed her lover’s hand, giving him a sultry grin with half-lidded eyes, and pulled him to his bedroom. Once the door was closed, Astrid leaned up, encircled her arms around his neck, and started a passionate kiss with Hiccup. He reciprocated immediately, his lips melding with hers as they drew closer to his bed. Falling onto the mattress did nothing to stop their intense kiss, pulling apart briefly to tear each other’s clothes off.

Before long, they were naked under the sheets, silently gasping and moaning as they made passionate love. Hiccup thrusted rhythmically against Astrid, grunting as he moved in and out of her with zeal. Astrid’s legs were wrapped securely around his hips, beckoning wordlessly for him to move harder, faster, and deeper inside her. Hiccup was happy to oblige, driving himself as requested to give the woman he loved all the pleasure he could give her, all the pleasure she deserved.

Their climax together was glorious and wonderful, near synchronous as he poured his seed into her already occupied womb, her walls contracting around his manhood as he filled her to the brim. They silenced their screaming of each other’s names in the bliss they endured with a deep kiss, feeling joyous and beyond content.

Relaxing, they eventually separated to lay side-by-side, gazing into each other’s eyes as they held each other close in the afterglow. Sweat glistened their skin, giving the lovers an ethereal sheen under the pale moonlight from Hiccup’s window.

“I missed you, Astrid,” Hiccup said, raising her hand so he could kiss her fingers. They looked so delicate, but they were powerful weapons when forming a fist or when holding her family’s heirloom, the Hofferson Battleaxe.

“I missed you, too, babe,” Astrid replied, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was her favorite thing to listen on the very rare occasions she and Hiccup could spend the whole night together.

“How are the kids? Has Snotlout done anything else to them?” Hiccup asked. Astrid raised her head and opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted, his tone pleading. “The truth, Astrid. Not just the ‘they’re okay’ and ‘they’re fine’ line you keep telling me. Please?”

Astrid stared before she closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. She then opened her eyes and answered, truthfully. “He’s gotten more aggressive about his disappointment with them. He yells at Zephyr whenever he catches her drawing at the table, calling it useless and stupid.” Hiccup clenched his fist, nostrils flaring. “And he’s been pushing Nuffink to start weight training so he won’t look skinny anymore. Nuffink is five-years old! He shouldn’t be trying to gain muscle mass!” She gave Hiccup an apologetic look. “And he uses you a template, telling Nuffink to bulk up or he’ll look like his ‘scrawny, weak uncle with no life.’” She quoted, exasperated as she shook her head in disgust at Snotlout’s insult. Her husband complained about Hiccup constantly—far too often actually—and for no reason other than random bouts of petty jealously.

Hiccup scoffed. Of course he would. Snotlout never let him forget which of them got the Viking genes for brawn and large muscles (and little intelligence). And no life? Seriously? He was a prosthetics engineer and designer, creating replacement limbs for people of all ages and animals of all sizes. He worked alongside his godfather and mentor, a double-amputee named Gobber, an old friend of his father, who built his business on manufacturing affordable, well-made prosthetics for anyone in need.

Furthermore, his job wasn’t his only source of income. When Hiccup wasn’t working at the shop or designing prosthetics for clients, he indulged himself in his side-hobby of drawing and painting. Snotlout always called his art useless and stupid, but what Hiccup presented at art galleries had been praised and admired, catching the attention of several interested parties willing to purchase his art (which honestly surprised Hiccup since his most of his art depicted Vikings riding dragons). He kept the extra money he received from his art hobby in a savings account in case of emergencies; it now helps Astrid with funding Zephyr’s and Nuffink’s education—the one charity she grudgingly accepted—because Snotlout does shit all despite having the money to constantly gamble and drown himself in liquor.

“And… how about you?” Hiccup asked. “Did Snotlout do anything to you?”

Astrid bit her lip, then sighed. “He’s proud of the fact that I’m pregnant again. He wanted to celebrate by us having a marathon of sex this weekend. It’s why I kicked him out. That asshole has no restraint! Out of nowhere, he started making out with me in the living room, pulling at my clothes while Zephyr and Nuffink were _in the room_.” She growled, fisting a hand on Hiccup’s chest. “I pushed him off, and when he tried forcing himself on me, I punched him in the balls. I told him to get out, to stay away over the weekend or I’d get my family’s axe and _castrate_ him! Almost wished he kept trying, so I could finally neuter him.”

Hiccup seethed. He sat up, clenching his fists as he felt hatred burn in his blood. That bastard. That stupid, arrogant, snot-nosed bastard!

Astrid realized and quickly tried to calm him down. “Hiccup, babe, calm down! I’m fine, I’m okay!”

“None of that was ‘okay’, Astrid!” Hiccup nearly shouted, but he didn’t want to raise his voice against her. “He has no fucking shame—at all!”

“No, he doesn’t, but I can handle it.”

“You shouldn’t have to! You shouldn’t have to deal with that asshole and his stupidity! You wouldn’t have to if I just…” he paused, his mind suddenly rolling.

Astrid stared at him, confused and concerned when he stopped. “Hiccup, what is it?”

Hiccup didn’t answer right away, stewing on his thoughts, running through different scenarios. Astrid watched with worry as his face twisted and contorted as though he was having an inner struggle with himself. What was he thinking about that was causing him such turmoil?

Hiccup’s face eventually relaxed and settled down. He laid back down beside her, looking resigned, reluctant, but also accepting. Astrid was about to ask again when he finally spoke, staring at the ceiling with resolution. “Astrid… I think it’s time we talked to my parents… about us.”

“Hiccup…?” Astrid asked, stunned.

“We need their help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the comments section below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments section below. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
